Die Ruinenstadt
Die Ruinenstadt is the second map in the storyline of A Perfect World. It is set in a medieval walled-city, now in ruins after an American air raid bombed it. The map follows the Primis crew again as they delve into the city's crater looking for remains of Group 935 amidst the ruins. The map is characterized by it's smaller size and relative simplicity, remniscent of World at War and Black Ops maps, albeit slightly larger and modernized gameplay. Overview Die Ruinenstadt provides gameplay remniscent of earlier zombies maps of World at War and Black Ops. The map is fairly straight forward in layout and design, with only the basic utilies, such as the Pack-a-Punch and the core Perk-a-Colas, returning. To accomodate the stark contrast of differences with Fatherland, the Perk-o-Mata is introduced to not crowd the map with too many different Perk-a-Cola machines. The map features a return of the boss round enemy in the form of Chimeras, which will appear sporadically and during the new Nightfall sequence. Similarly, there is another boss enemy known as the Krampus, which is the alpha male of the Chimeras and is unleashed upon activating the Nightfall sequence. There are also new weapons introduced, with the 3 "Trumpets", Grimm, Faust and Asatru being obtainable from the mystery box. As for quests, this map goes against the principles of A Perfect World, with little questlines present and ones that seem like quests not being solvable. The Main Easter Egg requires players to find a book in a basement, which requires players to fully open the map. After doing so, it will grant the achievement, which is everything that happens after completing it... right? Maybe you're missing something..? Premise Following the destruction of Waffenfabrik Koloss and the death of the Blitzkrieger, Primis found clues of what was happening behind the scenes of Group 935: The weapon carrying the name of Destroyer was a mere prototype, while the real WMD the name referred to was discovered to be part of someone or something named Krieger, which created the monstrosity that resided inside Koloss. However, this revelation raised more questions than it gave answers. Because of Maxis' descent into insanity at the western front, him and Richtofen were blacklisted from Group 935's inner circle developments, leaving them guessing of where to go next. Luckily, Dempsey's line with American Intelligence gave them insight of an aftermath report of an air raid, detailing a what they deduced to be a 115 exclusion zone. Figuring it was one of 935's secretive stations, they headed for the location, finding a medieval city left in ruins, as zombies ascended from the scorched earth. Synopsis Locations Features Weapons Perks Utilities Power Ups Easter Eggs There are 3 types of Easter Eggs: Major Easter Eggs, which are known as the steos to complete the map. Minor Easter Eggs are sidequests that yield a variety of rewards, from physical equipment to non-impactful rewards. Musical Easter Eggs, when completed, play music. Major Easter Eggs *Das Märchenbuch - "Search the basement." Minor Easter Eggs Musical Easter Eggs Achievements Trivia *The map's layout is modeled after Monteriggioni, a medieval walled city located in Italy. The look of the buildings is based on German medieval, gothic architecture. Category:PraYer